


W

by nswf_mngynw (mingyunwoo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun saw Wonwoo's abs and felt horny, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Whipped, Wonwoo Abs, Wonwoo walks in on Jun masturbating and joins him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/nswf_mngynw
Summary: The first time he saw it he was casually scrolling through their Weverse fan posts. He instantly felt tension building in his pants which made him very uncomfortable and uneasy around Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 37





	W

**Author's Note:**

> Super rough draft, may not edit it.

A week since Junhui saw Wonwoo’s bare chest and abs in the HHU’s W Magazine photoshoot, he’s been holding on to some feelings and avoiding Wonwoo’s stares. 

The first time he saw it he was casually scrolling through their Weverse fan posts. He instantly felt tension building in his pants which made him very uncomfortable and uneasy around Wonwoo. It doesn’t help that ever since that photoshoot, Wonwoo has been receiving a lot of praises from their fans about how hot he looks. It might have boosted Wonwoo’s ego a bit that he decided to join the brigade of shirtless men walking around their dorm, which mostly consist of Mingyu, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and now also Wonwoo. 

When it comes to the other members, Jun is completely fine. But Wonwoo is a whole ‘nother subject. It’s probably because Jun has always seen Wonwoo as an attractive person and he’s developed some kind of infatuation with him. So whenever Wonwoo attempts to talk to him, shirtless or not, Jun cuts it short because his mind will instantly go back at the W photoshoot and how good Wonwoo looks.

One night, Jun couldn’t hold his urges back any longer. Most of the members decided to spend the night out and others called it in early. That means, no group plans and he gets to be a loner for a change. He locks the door to his room and searched through his phone for Wonwoo’s photos. He had it hidden off to a secret folder in fear the members might catch it in his Photos app.

Jun looks at Wonwoo’s sculpted body intently, the parts that are exposed to air for everyone to see. He examines the lines and creases and imagines how it would feel to hold it in his own hands. Although it’s not entirely visible, he looks at Wonwoo’s nipples through the photo and began to play with his own. Another second later, his shirt is on the floor and his sweatpants are pulled halfway down. 

Jun drops his phone on the side and strokes his length in pursuit of release. He keeps the image of Wonwoo’s body in his mind and imagines what it would be like to have it held against him. The pleasure overwhelms Jun that it pushes him to say his name, “Wonwoo…” 

In between moans, grunts, and a litany of “fucks”, Jun continues to pump his member trying to reach the point of satisfaction. Things take a surprising turn when he hears a knock on the door and then it opens soon after.

“You called for me, hyung?” The person he has been masturbating about has walked right into him in the middle of the act. Jun grabs the closest pillow to him and covers half his body, the half that he’s been stimulating.

“Uhhh-” Jun attempts to think of an excuse as to why he’s naked on the bed calling Wonwoo’s name, but Wonwoo walks into the room and locked it behind him.

“Ahh, were you masturbating, hyung?” Wonwoo asks. 

“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t calling you, though,” Jun says trying to come up with a word that sounds like Wonwoo’s name.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Wonwoo asks again. He doesn’t wait for Jun’s approval because he’s already getting rid of his shirt exposing the skin that has been fuelling Jun’s lust.

Wonwoo sits on Jun’s bed and begins palming himself through his boxers. 

“Go ahead, hyung, continue.” And Jun did. He lifts the pillow from himself and continued stroking his still aching cock.

Wonwoo is staring at Jun’s dick, seemingly engaged at how he pleasures himself. Not a moment later, Wonwoo pulls down his boxers and out jumps his dick slapping the firm muscle on his stomach.

“Fuck,” Jun mutters. He couldn’t keep his surprise in when he saw how well-endowed Wonwoo was. The length was average but it was fat enough to make anyone feel spent. 

Wonwoo smiles at Jun’s reaction while he strokes himself further. “You want to touch it?” Wonwoo asks Jun.

Wonwoo turns his body towards Jun and grabs his free hand. He directs it to his cock. Wonwoo inhales sharply at the feeling of Jun’s warm hands on his hardness.

“Your hands feel good, hyung.” Jun tries the best that he can to pump his cock and Wonwoo’s in the same rhythm. All the while, Wonwoo has his eyes closed and forehead scrunched due to the immense pleasure it brings him. Jun feels the same but he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes because of the view he sees now in heaven.

Although he’s feeling a supreme amount of arousal, Wonwoo is growing impatient. He pulls Jun in on his knees like was. This brought both their cocks on top of each other. He takes Jun’s both hands to his waist for support then began to pump both their cocks with his right hand. 

Jun couldn’t stop the moans and grunts from escaping his mouth as he feels Wonwoo’s tight grip on both their aching cocks. Wonwoo had long fingers, but Jun didn’t think it was long enough to hold both of them like that. 

Wonwoo is holding his gaze into Jun’s lips while Jun also stares at Wonwoo’s. “Are you okay with kissing, hyung?” Wonwoo asks. “I get if you’re not into that, Soonyoung isn’t, but me and Vernon sometimes do it, and it helps us get off.”

Without thinking further, Jun leans forward and presses his lips to Wonwoo’s. Immediately, he felt Wonwoo’s tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, so he let him. Both their tongue clashing as he feels a sense of overwhelming desire all over his body. 

Wonwoo’s free hand is holding on to Jun’s nape when they finished kissing to take a breath. Their foreheads resting on each other. A few seconds later, Jun feels his climax approaching.

“I’m close- ugh-” Jun says in between moans.

“Hold on to it, hyung,’ Wonwoo responds. “Let’s cum together.”

Jun holds on to his cum and waits for Wonwoo, but it doesn’t help that Wonwoo is aggressively pumping their dicks. Jun squeezes his hold on Wonwoo’s hip and when he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he releases his cum all over - on the bed, and Wonwoo’s thighs and abdomen. 

Jun relaxes for a bit, but Wonwoo was still going at it, trying to reach his release. “Hyung,” Wonwoo says. “Can I cum on your face?”

Wonwoo didn’t wait for Jun’s approval when he stood up and held on to Jun’s face by his chin while he continues to pump his dick. Jun submitted to Wonwoo’s demand and takes over for Wonwoo. He jerks Wonwoo off, patiently waiting for him to cover his face with his seed. 

Seconds later, Wonwoo releases himself on Jun’s face. The fountain of white ribbons landed all over Jun’s upper region, some on his forehead, lips, neck, and it even reached his shoulder. Jun is nearly coated with Wonwoo’s cum. 

Wonwoo’s knees gave in and he collapsed on Jun’s bed, smiling. “That’s the best jerk off, I’ve had in a long time.” He looks at Jun who is cleaning himself off with tissue paper. “I’m sorry, hyung. I made a mess of you. You should have said no.”

Jun smiles and looks at the naked Wonwoo in front of him. The same Wonwoo who he has had wet dreams about since seeing him shirtless. “Don’t worry, I liked it.”

“I’m glad you did,” Wonwoo sits up. “Maybe, we can do it again next time?” He asks with an innocent tone.

“Maybe,” Jun responds, knowing full well that they will do it again. “I’m going to go take a shower, now.” He heads to the bathroom in his room.

“Mind if I join you?” Wonwoo asks blatantly. 

Jun didn’t think next time meant the next 5 minutes, but who is he to say no. Jun walks into the shower and left the door open for Wonwoo to follow. 

Wonwoo walks through and closes the door behind him, joining Jun for a shower and something more than that.


End file.
